Naruto: Valentine's Day:
by Sakura-chan.xx
Summary: Valentine's day in Konoha! Will Sakura-chan accept Naruto's valentine's present? "Why is everyone staring at me? And why am i being called Hokage?" Naruto says. Naruto is married? What an earth is going on today? There are currently 2 chapters
1. Naruto: Valentine's Day:

Naruto: Valentine's Day in Konoha:

**Naruto: Valentine's Day in Konoha:**

"Uwaaaaahhh", Naruto yawns. He sits up rubbing his eyes continuously.

It is a bright and sunny day in Konoha. Today is a very important day for most people in the village. It is the only one day of the year that people can express their true feelings. Valentines Day.

Naruto gets up and changes into his ninja clothes. He pauses to look at the photograph sitting on his bedside table, of team 7 (Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and himself). They all looked so happy back then…

"Hmmm…, I wonder what I should buy Sakura-chan this year?" he mumbles to himself.

"A bunch of flowers maybe? Or maybe box of valentines chocolates? Hmmm…", he exclaims.

Naruto walks down the street towards the chocolate store.

"Can I get a box of valentine's chocolates please?" Naruto asks the short stubby owner, whose hair doesn't look like it's been brushed in a million years.

"Would you like me to wrap the chocolates?" asks the owner.

"Yes please"

"That will be ¥1500 thanks"

"Nawww, that's the rest of my savings, damn it! I hope Sakura-chan really appreciates these chocolates!"

Naruto heads towards the Hokage's office, to find out what today's mission might be. Everyone he passes seems to stop and stare. What an earth could they be staring at? He wonders to himself.

"Knock, knock…"

"Come in"

"Sakura-chan's voice?" He says to himself.

Naruto enters the room.

What's this? Why is Sakura-chan sitting at the Hokage's desk?" Naruto whispers under his breath.

"Oh! Hokage it's you" Sakura says as she moves out of the Hokage's chair.

"WHAAAT? HOKAGE?" Naruto exclaims looking very puzzled.

"Just what in the world is going on!? Since when did I, Naruto become Hokage?" Naruto thinks to himself.

"What's up Naruto…? Did you bump your head on a rock or something?" Sasuke exclaims with a smirk on his face.

"Why you! Are you looking for a fight Sasuke?" Naruto raises his voice.

"Why would I waste my time on a loser like you?" Sasuke says in a calm voice.

"What's that you've got there Naruto? Behind your back?" Sakura exclaims.

Damn that Sasuke! Always acting so calm and cool… If it wasn't for Sakura-chan I would beat him up right here and now. Naruto thinks to himself.

"Are you listening to me Naruto!?" Sakura says, with an angry expression.

"Huh…? Oh right this…, um…well…"

Naruto blushes

"This is for you Sakura-chan…"

Naruto holds the box of wrapped chocolates towards Sakura-chan.

"Smack…echoes…" Sasuke knocks the chocolates to the ground.

To be continued…


	2. Naruto: Naruto's worst nightmare:

Naruto: Valentine's Day: Chapter 2:

**Naruto: Valentine's Day: Chapter 2:**

Naruto holds the box of wrapped chocolates towards Sakura-chan.

"**Smack…echoes…" Sasuke knocks the chocolates to the ground.**

Naruto looks up at Sasuke, who has the same cold and calm look in his eyes as he always does. He turns his head towards Sakura-chan, who is standing there looking puzzled and annoyed.

"What do you think your playing at Naruto? You know I hate pranks…" Sasuke exclaims in an angry voice.

"Naruto! You know how Sasuke-kun gets when he's angry! Jeez Naruto… you just never learn do you?" Sakura exclaims.

Naruto stares at them, shifting his eyes from Sakura to Sasuke.

"What's the big problem!? It's not like Sasuke-kun ever cared that much about you Sakura-chan. He even left us back then!" Naruto exclaims in an annoyed voice.

Tears begin to form on Sakura's bottom eyelashes.

**Sakura yells**, "How could you Naruto!? I thought all of this was in the past, and you come and dig it all up again. And today of all days!"

Tears now gushing down Sakura's cheeks.

"In the past… but what do you mean Sakura-chan? I have loved you since the first day I layed eyes on you! …" Naruto says in a quiet/shy voice.

More tears begin to rush down Sakura's face.

"Naarutoo! …" Sasuke punches Naruto in the face.

Naruto goes flying across the room into the opposite wall.

Naruto slowly gets up, trembling, clutching a hand to his right cheek. He wipes the blood off his cheek and bottom lip with his right fist.

"What… what was that for … Sasuke-kun!?" Naruto says looking puzzled, and breathing heavily.

**Sasuke yells**, "For not being considerate of other people's feelings! You know very well how much you hurt Sakura-chan back then! So … so why bring it up now?"

"I … I don't know what your talking about Sasuke-kun" Naruto exclaims in a soft/quiet voice.

**Sasuke yells**, "Naruto … stop playing around, don't bother showing up if you're not serious about work! You have a wife and kid waiting at home; they're expecting you at 6:00pm sharp! I suggest you apologise to Sakura-chan, and get back to sorting out all of these papers! Or you'll be answering to me!"

"Wife …!? Kid …!? What the? Who could that possible be?" Naruto says looking very puzzled.

Sasuke-kun clasps a hand to his forehead.

"Jeez Naruto! You really are very slow…" Sasuke exclaims.

Sakura-chan wipes the tears from her face, she turns to Naruto, with an angry expression.

"Bang…" Sakura-chan punches Naruto in the face, which send him flying through the walls of ten different rooms.

**Sakura yells**, "That's for not remembering what you did to me back then! And for not remembering your own wife's and child's names!"

"Naruto surely you remember your wife Shion, and you daughter Shionara?" Sasuke says in a calm voice, as Naruto gets up.

**Naruto Has flashback****,**** he sees himself and Shion fighting a demon which can destroy the entire world. Naruto saves Shion, and then Naruto produces a rasengun using Shion's and his own chakra, which destroys the demon Mouryou.**

**Afterwards Shion asks Naruto if he'll help Shion produce another priestess to take her place when she dies, to ensure that if another demon like Mouryou appears there will always be someone to save the world.**

**Sakura, Lee, Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei all look very shocked, having known what Shion meant by "produce another priestess".**

**Naruto, ignorant of the meaning willingly agrees to this statement.**

**End of flashback**

**To be continued…**


End file.
